Ciri-cirinya saja
by aivilien
Summary: "Ciri-cirinya saja."


Ciri-cirinya saja

Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasleyㅡfanfiction

i own nothing, ms. Rowling does.

a/n: terinspirasi dari fanfiksi berjudul 'Bugger Off' karya drcjsnider. Saya mengambil ide cerita dari fanfiksi itu. Fanfiksi itu sangat 'fluffy' menurut saya(?), tulisan rada amburadul karena diaplot via ponsel:(

RnR!

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar begitu melihat kepala-kepala dengan surai merah bergerombol memasuki aula. Ketimbang merusak pendengaran akibat ucapan-ucapan penuh jenaka yang terlontak dari gerombolan itu, lebih baikㅡmenurut doktrin ayahnyaㅡia menghadapi kekosongan koridor ditemani dinding tua yang menjelujur Hogwarts. Seharusnya ia mengikuti kelas Herbologi jika saja ia tak ingat salah satu rival terberatnya yang lemah akan kelas itu juga mengikuti kelas itu. Scorpius bisa terus mengunggulinya di bidang Herbologi dan lebih baik ia bersantai di kelas kosong dari pada mendengar celotehan Profesor Longbottom mengenai hal yang sudah ada di luar kepalanya.<p>

"Malfoy!"

Merlin. Apa ia baru saja mendengar suara yang tak pernah berada di daftar orang yang akan memanggilnya saat di koridor? Seharusnya orang yang memanggilnya itu seperti Zinnia Parkinson, Dowena Brown, atau yang tubuhnya seperti alat musik muggle itu, Vesley Nott? Dan kenapa harus salah satu dari pemilik rambut merah di Hogwarts?

Scorpius Malfoy didoktrin untuk membenci para penyihir dengan rambut merah, terutama darah pengkhianatㅡseharusnya tidak ada lagi rasio seperti itu, tetapi ayahnya terlanjur membisikkan hal-hal itu ketika ia masih di perut ibunya, mungkin seperti itu, pikir ScorpiusㅡWeasley.

Scorpius tidak repot-repot untuk berbalik dan sekadar berkata 'Oh, hai kau Weasley. Klan berambut merah. Darah pengkhianat. Apa yang membuatmu repot-repot memanggil seorang Malfoy yang dijamin kemurnian darahnya?' Itu mungkin reaksi ayahnya semasa sekolah. Tetapi Scorpius bukan ayahnya dan ia lebih memilih mengacuhkan daripada membuang-buang waktu dengan mengucapkan hal tak penting walau itu hanya berupa: 'Apa?'

Tetapi sosok yang memanggilnya itu tak henti-hentinya bersuara. Memenuhi koridor dengan suaranya. Memenuhi telinga Scorpius yang mendengarnya.

Apa ia tak mengerti jika ia sedang diacuhkan?

Scorpius mengingatkan diri sendiri. Weasley memang tolol. Dan jangan pernah bergaul dengan Weasley. Sekalipun Weasley terpintar yang pernah ada.

Langkah itu mendekat. Dan sebuah tangan menyambar bahu Scorpius. Sebuah tangan kecil yang bahkan tak sanggup untuk membuatnya berbalik. Alih-alih ia mempercepat langkahnya dan membuka kelas kosong pertama yang tertangkap dari iris kelabunya.

Sosok itu mengikutinya. Weasley mengikutinya memasuki kelas kosong itu dan begitu mereka sudah berada di dalam kelas, Scorpius memandangi Weasley yang berdiri dengan jarak enam langkah dari dirinya.

"Malfoy, apakah kau termasuk pemuja gadis-gadis dengan rambut pirang?" Entah apa yang ada di otak Weasley sekarang. Scorpius hanya bisa menaikkan salah satu alisnya, dan menyandarkan beban tubuhnya pada salah satu meja kosong. Weasley mengikuti pergerakannya, dan mengambil posisi tepat di sebelahnya. Oh, ini tampak kontras sekali. Platina dan merah. Klimis dan berantakan. Pucat dan bintik-bintik. Kelabu dan biru. Malfoy dan Weasley adalah perpaduan yang sangat aneh jika disatukan. Kau tidak dapat membayangkan seorang anak dengan rambut merah lurus, mata kelabu, kulit pucatㅡanak itu akan menjadi anak terculun, itu sangat tidak keren.

"Apa kau perlu jawaban, Weasley?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku, Weasley."

"Apa kau tak menyukai pirang?"

"Kau bercanda? Lalu bagaimana aku memperlakukan aset Malfoyku, kalau begitu?" Scorpius mengadu pandang dengan Weasley, ia mengucap mantra sehingga rambutnya terlihat beterbangan ala iklan ramuan rambut yang ada di televisi muggle. "Dan apa kau menganggapku sebagai pemuja rambut gadis-gadis Weasley? Kalau begitu, kau sinting, Weasley, karena aku lebih memberi poinku pada gadis berambut merah."

Oh, apa yang kau bicarakan, Scorpius. Kau sedang dalam masalah besar, sekarang. Apalagi setelah melihat mata biru cemerlang Weasley yang membulat sempurna.

"Apa? Tapi kau tak pernah mengencani gadis dengan rambut merah!" kata Weasley tampak tak terima.

"Itu terserahku hendak mengencani siapapun yang kumau," balas Scorpius dengan tenang.

"Baik, baiklah terserahmu, Malfoy. Lagipula kenapa pula aku harus peduli?"

"Kau baru saja peduli, omong-omong, Weasley."

Entah pigmen merah terlalu menumpuk pada Weasley sehingga Scorpius dapat melihat semburat merah yang tercetak di kedua pipi pucatnyaㅡdan atas nama Salazar, sejak kapan ia memperhatikan apa yang tercetak di pipi Weasley dan tampak memalukan jika ia membayangkan bahwa Weasley bisa saja tersipu. Tapi, hei, ini Weasley, dan ia hanya kelebihan pigmen merah, Scorpius. Weasley seperti Rose Weasley tak pernah tersipu demi Godric.

"Baiklah, Malfoy. Berhenti melihat padaku dengan pandangan seakan-akan kau akan memakanku sekarang juga!"

"Kau sungguh percaya diri."

"Tapi kau memang melakukannya."

"Dalam mimpimu, Weasley."

"Malfoy apa kau menyukai seseorang?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?"

"Aku penasaran!"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh, ayolah. Ciri-cirinya saja, kalau begitu."

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Scorpius mendarat di salah satu bahu Weasley. Dan ia tampak tak sadar dengan pergerakannya itu, tak sadar bahwa Weasley semakin 'membara'. Mata Scorpius menerawang, memikirkan bagaimana gadis idealnya. Yang sesuai dengan taraf standar dengan para Malfoy.

Scorpius tercekat.

Gadis yang dibayangannya adalah gadis mungil berambut merah ikal, dengan bintik-bintik yang hampir menutupi kulitnya yang pucat, mata biru cemerlangㅡMerlin, gadis yang dibayakannya sangat tidak memenuhi taraf standar gadis untuk para Malfoy.

"Scorpius?"

"Ya," balas Scorpius tak fokus. "Maksudku apa?" koreksinya.

Weasley memalingkan wajahnya pada Scorpius. Membuat Scorpius dengan leluasa menenggelamkan kelabunya pada si biru cemerlang. Ia dapat melihat bayangan dirinya tercermin pada manik biru Weasley, dirinya yang kini sepenuhnya memenuhi manik yang baru Scorpius sadari keindahannya.

"Malfoy, ada apa...,"

Scorpius tidak dapat menahannya, ketika tangannya yang berada di salah satu bahu Weasley menarik tubuh mungil Weasley mendekat, membuat mereka menempel satu sama lain. Seperdetik kemudian Scorpius mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Weasley.

"Merah," gumam Scorpius, masih menempel dengan satu sama lain, dengan kening bertaut, Scorpius tersenyum, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Weasley. "Rambut merah," satu kecupan di hidungnya. "Freckles," di kedua pipinya. "Biru," di kedua mata Weasley yang menutup.

Tanpa bisa menahan, Weasley menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman, "Idiot."

Satu kecupan di bibir.

* * *

><p>ïSori ujungnya lagi lagi tijel;-; dan saya sangat payah untuk sebuah judul kayaknya-<p> 


End file.
